Come Back To Me, Sakura!
by SSNHlover2001
Summary: Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada sang sahabat, Sasuke. namun, Sasuke menyukai Ino. apa yang terjadi saat Sakura menyatakan perasaannya? Sasuke membencinya. Sakura terpaksa meninggalkannya, disaat dia menyuruh Sakura untuk membiarkannya bahagia. namun penghianat Ino membuatnya sadar, bahwa Sakura sangat berharga perti yang kukatakan tadi Sakura, kembalilah padaku dimanap


Come Back To Me, Sakura!

Pair : Sasuke U x Sakura H.

Rate : T

Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Romance, Hurt/ comfort. Cerita pasaran, feel gak ada,

Abal, gaje, gak bermutu.

A/N : Aloha.. Okey, ini fic keduaku , mungkin ceritanya agak pasaran tapi yah.. lagi pingin nulis aja, soalnya hape gak bisa dihidupin otomatis gak bisa chat sama doi (plak). Maaf banget kalo di ficku sebelumnya masih banyak kesalahan, karena jujur aku masih ragu buat ngetik. Maafkan minna san # bungkuk bungkuk. Oke maaf juga gak bisa balas review di cerita ku yang berjudul the thing called love, tapi yang udah ngasih review and saran , makasih banget soalnya sangat sangat membantu buatku , makasih ya. Maaf gak bisa bales reviewnya, tapi nanti pasti aku bales kok. Sekali lagi aku minta saran nya oke…

Silahkan dibaca.. ^^

.

.

.

.

Awal musim gugur di Kota Konoha, awal yang menurut sebagian orang indah ntuk melakukan aktifitas bersama orang yang di sayangi. Namun, tidak untuk gadis yang satu ini. Haruno Sakura, mata emeraldnya telah sembab karena terus terusan menangis. Ini semua berawal dari bulan lalu, saat semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Sakura POV.

Hai minna, kalian tahu kenapa aku menangis? Mungkin keliatannya cengeng, namun luka di hatiku memaksaku untuk terus mengeluarkan air mata ini. Ini semua karena kebodohanku, aku yang memulai semuanya, aku menyukai sahabatku dari kecil, Uchiha Sasuke. Awalnya aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Namun, saat kami mulai memasuki SMA, perasaanku mulai tumbuh, aku selalu berharap dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, tapi nyatanya dia menyukai gadis lain, dan berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Dia menyukai Yamanaka Ino dari kelas sebelah. Ya, kami memang sekelas. Persahabatan yang kami jalin dari kecil kini hancur karena perkataanku waktu itu. Seandainya aku tak mengganggu kebahagianya.

Aku menyatakan perasaanku, karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Tapi, yang dibalasnya adalah perkataan yang sangat menyakitkan, " Sadarlah Sakura, aku menyukai Ino. Bukan Kau." Ucap nya datar sambil berlalu, meninggalkanku yang mulai bercucuran air mata. Entah siapa yang memberi tahu, berita tentang perasaanku pada Sasuke menyebar. Itu membuat Ino, kekasih Sasuke menuduh Sasuke berselingkuh denganku, dan mereka mengalami pertengkaran hebat. Saat itu aku diseret paksa oleh Sasuke ke atap sekolah. Tatapanya menusukku, rahangnya mengeras, dia pasti marah. Aku hanya menundukan kepalaku, tak berani menatapnya. " apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?" bentaknya, " maaf Sasuke.. aku hanya.. han.." " kau tahu karenamu, aku dan Ino hampir putus Baka!" ptongnya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Dia menatapku sejenak, aku terhenyak tatapan yang diberikannya adalah tatapan sinis, dalam hati aku menjerit kemana Sasuke yang selalu menatapku lembut dulu? " Aku membencimu Haruno, kau sampah dalam hubunganku dengan Ino. Kenapa kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu hah? Kau ingin menghancurkan hubunganku dengannya? Cih.. aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila aku dan Ino berpisah." Desisnya penuh penekanan, " dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, Haruno." Ucapnya sambil pergi, menghempaskanku ke dalam jurang. Dia menyebut margaku, bukan nama kecilku seperti dulu. Apa aku hanya sampah? Hahahaha, mungkin iya. Sejak hari itu aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Suna, karena nenek Chiyo sakit, jadi aku yang mengurusnya. Selain itu, kufikir aku bisa melupakannya. Memulai lembaran baru, walau ku tahu aku tak bisa melupakannya. Semoga kau bahagia, Sasuke. Sayonara.

Aku mencintainya.

.

.

Sasuke POV.

aku membenci gadis musim semi itu, aku tak menyangka kenapa dia bisa menyatakan perasaanya disaat aku hanya sudah memiliki Ino. Aku membentaknya, memakinya. Karena dia hubunganku dengan Ino mulai renggang. Sejak hari dimana aku menyeret Sakura di atap, aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Bahkan di kelas dia selalu absen. Sehari, dua hari, tiga hari, bahkan seminggu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Aku pikir waktu itu, memang bagus kalau dia pergi dan tak muncul lagi. Karena dengan begitu aku dan Ino bisa bahagia. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku memergoki Ino yang tengah bermesraan dengan Sai, anak kuliahan yang pandai melukis. Ino hanya tertawa saat aku memakinya. Dia bilang dia sudah bosan denganku. Hubunganku kandas begitu saja denganya. Aku baru menyadari rasa bersalahku. Dengan kejam aku memakinya, mengatakan bahwa dia adalah sampah.

Saat pulang sekolah, aku membuka loker Sakura. Kenapa aku bisa membukanya? Karena aku meminta kunci loker Sakura pada Kakashi sensei. Guru yang selalu tak bersemangat itu berkata bahwa Sakura pindah semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Ceklek. Bunyi terdengar menggema saat aku membuka loker itu. Isinya kosong, hanya ada sebuah surat beramplop merah muda didalamnya. Aku membacanya karena surat itu tertulis untukku. Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke menangis. Hatiku mencelos membacanya. Didalamya ada pernyataan Sakura dan permohonan maaf Sakura, diakhir surat ada permintaan Sakura unuk kebahagiaanku. Aku segera membuka ponsel flipku.

Kuharap aku belum terlambat. Aku memandang frustasi layar ponsel flip kesayanganku. Nyaris membantingnya, namun aku mencoba untuk menelpon Sakura sekali lagi. Namun, nihil tak ada jawaban. Aku salah menilainya, dia lebih baik daripada gadis lain diluar sana. Kami –sama dimana dia? Aku panik, belum sempat aku meminta maaf. Dia sudah pergi bak di telan bumi.

Lima tahun aku mencarinya, tapi nihil tak ada kabar tentangnya, Bahkan sedikitpun. Rasa bersalah dan rinduku semakin memuncak. Terkadang aku mendatangi tempat favorit kami dulu, berharap bisa mengobati rasa bersalahku. Terkadang, aku menitikan air mata, walau hanya setetes. Namun, rasanya sangat menyakitkan, andai dulu aku tak membiarkannya pergi hanya karena gadis lain, mungkin sekarang kami sudah bercanda tawa seperti biasa. Namun satu hal yang kutahu kini, aku akan mencarinya sampai aku bisa membawanya kembali padaku.

Hari ini waktuku sedang senggang. Aku bekerja sebagai direktur utama di salah satu anak perusahaan ayahku. Aku berjalan jalan ke arah sekolah kami dulu. Sesampai disana, melihat lihat pemandangan sekitar dan kuputuskan untuk mampir ke café favoritku.

Deg!

Jantungku bagai di kejutkan ribuan volt listrik. Aku melihatnya, di meja seberangku berada, Rambut merah mudanya sudah panjang sampai ke pinggangnya, tatapannya tetap lembut, wajahnya tetap cantik dan manis, hanya lekuk tubuh dan raut wajahnya berubah, membuktikan bahwa dia sudah dewasa. " Sakura.." panggilku, aku menghampirinya, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Dia melihat ke arahku, dia tersentak. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari seperti ingin melarikan diri, saat dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, aku menahan tangannya. Membawanya ke taman yang tidak jauh dari sana. Berharap bisa memperbaiki semuanya.

Karena aku juga mencintainya.

Normal POV.

Sakura tak menyangka bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini. Pemuda yang belum bisa dilupakannya dan masih dicintainya. Pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens sambil tetap memegang tangannya. " maaf bisa lepaskan tanganku, Uchiha -san? " pinta Sakura sambil menunduk, tak berani melihat wajah pria Uchiha didepannnya ini. " apa maksudmu dengan Uchiha –san, Sakura? Sasuke- kun.." Sasuke memberi jeda sedetik, " panggil aku seperti dulu! Aku tau kau mungkin sudah membenciku. Tapi, bisakah kau memaafkanku? Sakura? Kenapa kau pergi? " ucapnya dengan nada lirih. Hey, apa ada yang salah disini? Seharusnya Sakura yang merasa tersakiti, tapi kenapa pemuda ini juga? "apa maksudmu Sasuke, kau sendirikan yang bilang padaku, kalau kau tak akan pernah mau melihatku lagi !?" nada suara meninggi, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, Sasuke mencelos melihatnya. Sedalam apa luka yang diberikannya pada gadis ini? " aku tau… maaf, aku hanya belum bisa berpikir saat itu, yang kupirkan hanya egoku. Aku hanya terlambat menyadarinya.. Saku. Bisakah.. bisakah kita memulai semuanya, ku mohon. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali padaku," pintanya. Sakura jujur bingung harus menjawab apa. Disatu sisi dia masih menyukai pemuda ini, " kumohon.. Sakura" suaranya terdengar parau kini. " aku… Baiklah Sasuke –kun.." akhirnya perasaan kedua manusia ini bisa bersatu, setelah keduanya menunggu lama. Perlahan Sasuke membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya, seakan takut kehilangannya kembali. Sakura hanya bisa membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat. " aku mencintaimu.. jadi jangan pernah pergi dari hidupku lagi, karena itu dimanapun kau berada kembalilah padaku." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura, pria itu menghisap aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya. " aku mengerti Sakuke – kun," ucap Sakura dengan lembut.

.

.

.

" siap untuk pernikahan kita bulan depan ? Sa- ku- ra? Aku akan melamarmu besok."

" apa apaan itu, Sasuke –kun! Kita bahkan belum menjalin hubungan apapun!"

"hn.. aku sudah tak sabar membawamu ke kamarku, nanti di malam pernihakan kita.."

Blush!

" SASUKE-KUN BAKA MESUM!"

" awww..! Sakura! "

.

.

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi Sakura, kembalilah padaku dimanapun kau berada, jangan pernah mengalihkan tatapanmu dariku, mengerti?

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi Sasuke- kun, aku mengerti. Aku akan kembali padamu seperti rumah dimana aku akan kembali setelah berjalan.

=fin=

A/N : apa apaan ini? Jelekkah? Maaf kalau typo masih bertebaran, maafkan huhhuhhu #garuk tembok. Tapi sumpah seneng banget bikin fic oneshoot panjang begini, walau belum yakin bagus. Heheheheh, oke deh ditunggu aja reviewnya oke. Oh ya, sekedar informasi, bakal ada fic ketigaku, multichip sih. Judulnya My mission is protect you, baru bikin prolog #bangga plakk. Cerita action gitu, dan of course SasuSaku, tapi ada other pair kok.. tunggu aja ya.


End file.
